Jealousy?
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: In which Kol is bored and flirtatious, Damon is kinda sorta maybe jealous, and Bonnie is just all around irritated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Here's some Kol/Bonnie/Damon goodness given to me in a prompt on Tumblr. We got flirtatious!Kol and jealous!Damon. For this one-shot to work, you need to pretend that the time that passed between 3x14 and 3x15 was much more than just several hours because in my mind this took place sometime between then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie liked going to _the Mystic Grille. _The food was good, even if it was disturbingly unhealthy, and it was basically the only decent place to hang out in Mystic Falls, however, it seemed like tonight that was going to be ruined for her.

"Now, what's a tasty little bit such as yourself doing in a place like this?" a softly accented voice said from her right. She turned one of the two Originals she hasn't had the misfortune to have met yet.

"Kol Mikaelson," he introduced himself, sliding into the booth opposite of her. "And you must be the infamous Bennett witch."

"Go kick rocks," she snapped, turning her head away from him to make a point that he wasn't worth her time. It was probably was not the brightest thing to say to a thousand plus year old vampire that she didn't have the ability to kill, but the mere mention of the Originals put her in the foulest mood.

Upon hearing his chuckle, she turned back to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Finally, someone interesting in this town," he said with what she presumed was supposed to be a charming grin. "And here I was getting worried that all the women here were like that blonde floozy Nik has been chasing."

She felt her spine stiffening at that one, knowing that he was talking about Caroline and Klaus's recent freaky obsession with her.

"I didn't see you at my mother's ball, which is a shame because it turned out to be quite a dull night," he continued, ignoring the witch's less than welcoming demeanor.

"I didn't go because I didn't want to," she replied with a shrug, remembering how she burned the invitation right after she read it. Although, in retrospect she wished she had been there to protect Matt from getting his hand crushed and nearly getting killed by the vampire currently sitting in front of her.

"It's time for me to go," she added abruptly, moving to slide out of the booth.

"So soon?" His hand reached out and snapped around her wrist, stopping her movements. "Why not stay and have a drink?" His smile was meant to be charming, but Bonnie wasn't having any of it.

"I don't think so," she replied, trying to pull her hand free, but his grip was like iron.

"Well, that's a shame…I suppose I'll have to find entertainment elsewhere."

Bonnie knew exactly what he was doing and she could practically feel her blood boil. She slowly sat back down in the booth, facing him with her green eyes narrowed and her full lips flattened into one thin straight line.

"I think you're really missing the point of this," Kol told her with a sigh. "We're supposed to have fun."

A very unladylike snort escaped her upon hearing that. She and Kol had two very different ideas of fun and she was basically in a hostage situation. There was definitely no fun to be found.

"At least have a drink with me," he said before he flagged down a server and ordered two shots of tequila. It never failed to baffle her how all those who served liquid courage in this town failed to ever card.

Bonnie stared down at the shot once it was placed in front of her. Once upon a time she had been fun, just shy of being labeled a party girl. She used to have fun, occasionally getting drunk because she was a lightweight even if she didn't like admitting it. Of course that had all gone by the wayside when Mystic Falls started going to hell in a hand basket. She couldn't afford to be drunk or even slightly tipsy just in case she was needed. She didn't know from experience, but she was sure that alcohol and doesn't mix well.

_Then again…_ Bonnie thought, slowly pouring a salt line on her wrist, _If I'm forced to spend time with a crazy Original, I think a drink or two is in order._

Deliberately ignoring his smirk, she quickly licked up the salt line before taking the shot back, her face scrunching up as the burn hit her throat.

"So perhaps you can help me catch up on the times…just what is a Harry Potter and what is this Twilight everyone keeps speaking of?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly and a small laugh of disbelief escaped her.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Damon Salvatore wasn't in the best of moods when he walked into _the Mystic Grille _that night. He was still reeling from the fallout with Elena at the ball and he was sure that the Mikaelsons (or at least Kol) was out for his blood after what he did. Not to mention that Elena had put herself in another bone-headed deal that was probably going to get somebody killed.

This was definitely not what he had in mind when he had returned to Mystic Falls.

So, he was in a bad mood and his plan was to get drunk and then probably find a bite to eat and sleep with.

Finding Bonnie Bennett of all people sitting at a booth with Kol Mikaelson was not part of his plan, though.

At first, he had been sure that she was facing off with the dick because that was the sort of thing she did. He was more than happy to offer her back up because he loved putting Originals in their place whenever he got the chance. However, when he did a double take, he realized that she was actually smiling and laughing and having a good time.

If Damon didn't know any better, he would have thought himself jealous.

His deal with Emily had technically been null and void for quite some time and had no claim to the little witch or any of the Bennett line, but he had spent the better part of a year trying to get in the little witch's good graces and nearly got killed by her twice and given more aneurisms than he could count. Yet, this little shit had managed to do it in all of one night?

That just wasn't acceptable.

He decided he might as well get a drink and eavesdrop before he went and did something drastic, though. Judgy could handle thing by herself for a few more moments.

"You humans actually believe vampires sparkle?" That pompous, accented voice asked.

"No!" Bonnie replied with a laugh. "Well, not all of us, anyway. Some people just find it much more romantic."

"And do _you _find it more romantic?" The older vampire asked with a flirtatious smile.

_You have got to be fucking with me, _Damon thought, clenching the glass so hard that it cracked in his hand. He ignored the stinging glass that cut into his hand or the burn of the alcohol dripping down those wounds.

"Actually, I don't find vampires romantic in any sense whatsoever," Bonnie shot back.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind about that," Kol replied, winking at her.

Before she could respond to him, Damon was sliding into her side of the booth, his body shoving her over so that it could fit.

"So what are you up to, Judgy?" He asked her with raised eyebrows.

"She's keeping me company, Salvatore. Now run along," the smug little bastard said, waving his hand at him in dismissal.

"I don't think so," Damon replied.

Bonnie just sat there and cringed. She knew this wasn't going to end well because Damon had an unfailing ability to take a bad situation and make it much, much worse.

"Do you have a death wish, Salvatore?" Kol asked. He was eerily gleeful about the prospect.

"If I recall correctly, I was the one beating the crap out of you at your mother's ball."

A deathly silence fell over the table and Kol's expression was nothing short of dark and terrifying.

"Now," Damon continued, "How about I just take my witch and you can get on with your evening?" He ignored the stiffening of Bonnie's body as she heard his possessive words and grasped her arm, preparing to drag her out of the booth.

Bonnie could only glance back and forth at them, wondering if she had been dropped into some strangely warped universe. Having a flirtatious vampire and a…dare she say it?...jealous vampire vying for her attention just didn't happen to her. It would happen to Elena or even to Caroline, but never to her. She was the one who just sat back on secretly laughed while thanking whatever higher power there was that it wasn't her.

…_Karma? _She wondered.

"You know what? I really should be going now…_alone," _she shot a stern look at Damon. I'm tired," Bonnie said, addressing Kol while wrenching her arm out of Damon's grip. She really hoped that Kol wouldn't make threats to force her to stay again. "Thanks for the drinks." She nudged at Damon who was still glaring at the other vampire to move to let her out of the booth.

"Perhaps we can do this again sometime," Kol said, still fixing Damon with a glare.

_Perhaps not, _Bonnie thought dryly. Sure, maybe she actually had more fun tonight with his ignorance of modern pop culture than she would like to admit, but hell would have to freeze over, thaw, and freeze over once again before she made a habit of spending time with him.

"Goodnight, _Bonnie," _the Original drawled, putting extra emphasis on her name to goad Damon some more.

"Just what the hell was that, Judgy?" Damon asked, following her outside the door of _the Grille._

"I think I should be asking that, Damon," Bonnie replied, not even bothering to stop or look at him.

"You're the one fraternizing with the enemy. I just thought maybe you could use some help."

"Clearly I didn't. And fraternizing with the enemy? You're joking, right? Elena has already told me all about what you did with Rebekah," she snapped back, whirling around to face him.

"Yeah, but that sort of thing is expected from me," Damon replied with a shrug.

Bonnie couldn't help but grind her teeth together at that. "Do you really think I was drinking buddies with him tonight for the hell of it? I was keeping him occupied so he wouldn't do what he did to Matt to somebody else or do something worse!"

Damon decided that if he didn't want to be set on fire or worse, he better actually take the time to think out his next words first.

"I just thought you could use a hand, Judgy." He just left it at that. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but there were rare moments when he knew how to leave well enough alone.

"Trust me, Damon," Bonnie told him dryly as she continued to walk towards her car, "The only vampire I am friendly with at this current point in time is Caroline."

"Well, that's a relief. I was just about to take it personally," he joked.

Bonnie only shook her head, a small smile coming to her lips as she pressed her thumb down on the button to unlock her car before she pulled the door open.

"By the way, Damon?" She said, turning to look at him while bracing a hand on the open car down. "I'm not _your _witch. I'm not some possession that belongs to anybody and if I ever hear you say something along those lines again—"

"You'll witchy-migraine me into the next century and then roast me on a spit while using the fire to toast marshmallows for your s'mores. I get it by now, Sabrina," he interrupted sardonically.

"Huh, and here I thought you didn't know me at all…what, with you thinking that I was actually going to make spending time with Kol a habit or something." With that, she got into her little Prius and peeled out of the parking lot.

Damon wasn't planning on dwelling on this current emotion for very long, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that Bonnie would accept some random vampire (well, actually, an _Original_) over him.

* * *

**A/N: When I was first given this prompt, I had something different in mind, but I think the way it ended up coming out was a bit more in character than I had planned.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
